Happy Birthday
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: This is a collection of one shots for Sakura Haruno's birthday. Rating anywhere from K-M.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating T**

* * *

Even though it's nearing midnight, the village is still alive to celebrate the marriage of Naruto and Hinata. The ceremony was beautiful and they looked amazing together. All of our friends had their love there, well except for me. My right hand holds the paper tighter as I say farewell to Kakashi sensei and Lady Tsunade. Before the party began, Sasuke's hawk appeared to deliver a letter of congratulations. Everyone else was too focused on the newlyweds to realize that it was my birthday and I wouldn't have it any other way, but if Sasuke wanted to congratulate Naruto he would've done so. This letter was to congratulate me on 20th birthday, we've kept our contact secret from the others up until now.

When Sasuke came home after I was taken, we developed a deeper relationship than just teammates. On my days off we would isolate ourselves in my apartment, enjoying each other's company in silence. Even though he was only home for a few short weeks, this time he promised me that I would join him the next time he came home. A breeze causes me to shiver and I look around to see that I'm almost home. Tomorrow I would go by Kakashi's office to see if there has been any new information from Sasuke. It's been almost a year since he left and every fiber of me wants to join him on his journey.

Unlocking my front door, I gently place the single key and the note on the kitchen counter and remove my small heels. The events of the day are catching up as I move to my bedroom and a small box is sitting on my perfectly made bed. There's a card dangling off the lid.

'Happy Birthday to our dear daughter. We love you very much and only wish the best for you. You have become such a powerful, determined young woman worthy of surpassing her master.'

A warm smile spreads across my face and I place the card gently on the bed before tearing open the soft pink paper. My mother has always wrapped my presents in pink paper, saying that it was only fitting because of my naturally pink hair. Opening the box with my tired fingers a new cloak welcomes me. Pulling it from the box I notice the Haruno circle has been stitched into the back and the insides are lined with pockets for tools and scrolls. My parents know that I rarely go into the field anymore, most of my time is spent working with the Children's Mental Health Hospital and the main Hospital. I appreciate the gift as I go to hang it alongside my old mission gear in my closet. It feels like a life time ago that we were battling Akatsuki and tracking down Sasuke only to have our village destroyed and thrown into war. Back then things were almost simpler, taking orders and carrying out missions as needed. Now I'm the making decisions and overseeing training of new medics.

Sighing as I move to pull off my dress, but a familiar chakra stops all movement. This chakra…My legs move faster than my mind as I swing open the front door to find Sasuke. His eyes widen for a brief moment at my intensity and enthusiasm at this hour. The smile that only Sasuke could create flashes over my face, fighting myself from wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Sasuke, I didn't think you would back." The words almost come out as a whisper, stepping to the side allowing him to enter my home. There are so many unspoken words between us that I wish I could have answer to, but for him to come by my home first instead of Naruto or Kakashi's is heartwarming.

"Ah. Neither did I." He takes his cloak off and hangs it by the doorway, kicking off his shoes as well. The beat of my heart skips at his actions, looks like he will be staying for a while. Since I had a spare room the last time, Sasuke stayed with me since the apartment he had as a child was destroyed in the Pain attack. Maybe he will be staying tonight as well.

"Would you like some tea?" His head shake no as I move closer to him and take a step to the kitchen. Reaching for the box on the top shelf, I feel Sasuke beside me causing a blush to form on my face. It's been so long since I've been this close to him, all I want is to be closer.

"I see that you kept my note." Smiling, I nod to him and back away from the counter. It seems that Sasuke isn't in the mood for tea. My green eyes meet a single black orb, his other hidden behind the raven locks. Silently I was afraid of his rinnegan that last time he was home, first hand feeling the effects of its genjutsu. There were a few nights after the war I would wake up with the ghost pain in my chest, a small reminder of how close Sasuke had gotten to the true side of darkness. Moving the raven locks away I see the purple orb staring right at me, a shiver running through my spine. His body tenses at my touch for a moment before relaxing into my hand.

"Of course I would." A tension builds in the air, it reminds me of the first and only time we kissed. It was a slip on my part but neither one of us fought it, we had been sitting in the living room for most of the day. The way he seemed so peaceful and at ease something overcame me, it was against my better judgement but we wouldn't have changed it. Then the next morning he departed on his journey again so we couldn't discuss our current status.

Ignoring my better judgement again, I stand on the tips of my toes and graze my lips to his. This time his body relaxes against my touch and the pressure is returned. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I'm pulled flush against his body. His lone hand is holding the small of my back and my fingers play with the ends of his hair. Breaking away to take a deep breath we rest our foreheads against one another. My eyes are closed but I can feel his gaze on my skin.

"I'm sorry…" Feeling embarrassed, I head into the safety of my bedroom. With all the emotions a wedding can bring, it gave me a little more confidence to show Sasuke that I still care. I hear Sasuke walk to my room and stop just outside the threshold, my back hiding the redness of my face. Maybe I should've waited until we had a chance to decide what we are instead of acting on impulse.

"What's wrong?" His question brings more thoughts to my mind, what am I to you? Am I still just a teammate? Why did you leave right after our kiss? Is there someone else…I keep the tears at bay, it's been so long since I've cried in front of him. Sucking in a long breath, my body turns and drops onto the bed to meet his gaze again.

"There's so many unanswered questions." Looking down at my hands that are playing with hem of my dress. It doesn't seem to faze him as he makes his way over to me, his tall figure towering over mine.

"Then ask." I don't have to look to know there's a signature Uchiha smirk covering his face. Could it be that simple? Sasuke isn't much of a conversationalist, so why now?

"Am I just your teammate?" It seems to take him by surprise and as a nervous chuckle hits my ears. My eyes dart up to look at his amused expression, annoyance filling my body. Jumping up from my bed to try look eye to eye with him but I fail miserably.

"You've never been just my teammate." With his answer come a small tap to my forehead, tears form again in my eyes and I pull him back to me. Our lips meet with a little more fire, more passion than a few minutes ago. Fingers grip on my hip and mine tangle in his fingers, the room around us fades. I step back and my knees hit against the bed making us crash onto the bed unceremoniously. We break apart and laughter fills the air, mainly from me but there's a small laugh coming from the Uchiha as well. The room turns silent again and I stare up at the dark ceiling.

"Did you get the present from your parents?" Spring up from my spot I straddle his lap, ignoring the arousal forming in his pants, and glare down at him with a confused look. Another infamous smirk and tap to my forehead causes me to go from confused to dumbfounded.

"I made a promise to you last time. It's already been cleared with Kakashi and Tsunade." Gasping, I let the tears fall and my lips crash onto his once again. Letting my lips part just enough and our tongues explore each other. The sensation is new and it warms my skin with each passing second, but I pull away to catch my breath. Our breathing is ragged and there's an electric charge in the air. The hairs on my neck stand at the feeling and I give him a loving smile before a yawn hits me. Sasuke clears his throat underneath me and a shift in my body causes me to fall back onto the bed.

"Are you staying tonight?" My hands smooth out the short pink locks and fidget nervously with the ends.

"Ah." A blush hits me, my spare room was turned into an office that way I could work from home. The couch isn't exactly comfortable either which leaves only one option.

"Will you stay with me?" The silence as I wait for his answer is nerve racking, if he rejects me now then I'll feel even more self-conscious. My legs swing off the bed to allow space between the two of us, maybe I've misread the situation. A grunt of disapproval comes from Sasuke's mouth as I pull out a pair of sleeping clothes.

"Go change." Nodding without looking at his face I enter the bathroom that's attached to my room. A thought in the back of my head moves to the front, what if he's gone when I come back? I lock eyes with my own reflection and what I see causes me to gasp. Puffy pink lips, a deep blush that matches my dress and pure joy covers my face. Sasuke just admitted to having feelings for me because he wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't. Tonight has shown the change in our relationship, we've stepped over the barrier into unknown territory that leaves me wanting more.

Peeling the dress from my body, I replace it with a deep red tank and black shorts. Looking back in the mirror I take a deep breath in and move to exit the room and what I see makes my heart flutter. Sasuke has changed clothes as well and is laying on the normally empty side of my large bed waiting for me to return. Excitement overcomes me and I move faster than I should to join him earning a chuckle from the Uchiha.

Laying down under the covers, I leave some distance between the two of us. Still nervous that he would leave if I pushed things too quickly. A yelp comes from my throat as a single arm hooks around my waist to pull me flush against his front. My face buried in his neck and his breath tickling against my ear.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." Smiling into his pale flesh, a twitch in his lips make me feel butterflies once again. For now Sasuke is home with me and whenever he leaves I will be going with him. There is still more healing that Sasuke has to do, more acts of redemption but this time I will be there to support and love him. If the darkness threatens him again, I will be there to pull him away from it. That's all I've ever wanted and now I have the chance. Today has been the best birthday by far…


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating K for this one**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Forehead!" Ino wraps her arms tightly around me before ushering me to take a seat. Earlier this morning she asked me to come get tea with her at noon, which Sarada was all too supportive of. With her sixteenth birthday coming up, she's been wanting more alone time. Last night Sasuke's hawk came straight to her and delivered a private letter. After that, she was wearing a smile only Sasuke could invoke.

"Thank you, aren't we a little too old for the childish names Pig?" I snicker as I take a long sip of my tea, clones of Naruto come crashing through the streets earning a full-hearted laugh from the both of us. It's his and Hinata's wedding anniversary today, which I would rather celebrate instead of my birthday. With every year that's gone by my birthday has lost it's one joyous feeling.

"We aren't old Sakura, we're mature." Her blue eyes roll as she lifts her porcelain cup. Inojin runs past us and waves to his mother, followed by an angered Boruto. I still think he's Naruto every time I see him, a nice flash to the past. Most of the time my daughter is right behind him to make sure that Boruto isn't doing something foolish or dangerous.

"So, when if your husband coming home?" She breaks my attention, that's the question I've been asked a lot lately. Over the years I've learned to brush off that simple question. But this time I can't help but stop and wonder myself. Sasuke told me that the next time he came home, he would stay longer than a few days. Even though that was a private conversation, Sarada overheard and has held onto that promise wholeheartedly.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully he will be home in time for Sarada's birthday. This year she wants to learn more about her Uchiha bloodline even more." I empty my cup and gently slide it towards the center of the table. That's something only Sasuke can do since I'm an Uchiha by marriage and Naruto only knows half of the story. Ino smiles again at me and looks off into the distance for a quick moment.

"Thank you for the tea but I need to head home." She slumps in her chair, looking defeated. I move over to give her a side hug, we may have fought like cats and dogs back in our genin days but now we are like sisters. Waving goodbye I begin the small journey to my home, I pass Hinata who seems flushed from the day's activities. I've been slightly envious of Hinata since Naruto is home most nights, but I wouldn't trade my marriage for anything.

Opening the front door, I hear a crashing sound originate from the kitchen. I notice a pair of sandals next to the door and my heart leaps in my chest. Moving with a purpose, I have to stop the laughter that wants to escape once I lay eyes on the two Uchiha's. Sasuke and Sarada are covered in flour and the kitchen area is a disaster. Egg shells and bowls are filling the sink and a few failed attempts of what appear to be cakes are covering our dinner table and there are measuring cups on the floor. Both see to finally notice my presence and turn reluctantly, a deep red blush covering my sweet daughters face while a smirk graces my husbands.

"I didn't think you would be home so soon mama." She moves to cover something behind her. A few tears prick my eyes and a smile spreads across my face. There are globs of icing over her hands and down the red shirt.

"Papa and I aren't so good at baking." The small room is filled with laughter, even from Sasuke. Over the years Sasuke has been able to show more emotion around Sarada and I. His lone hand dusts off the flour and cake mix.

"How about we clean this up and I make some onigiri? Go change your clothes so they don't stain."

"But mama it's your birthday." Rolling my eyes, I start to pick up the discarded bowls. Sarada exits the room to go change her clothes and this gives Sasuke and I a few moments alone. Before I realize he's moved, my back is pressed against the counter top and I lock onto his mismatched eyes. Our noses so close to touching, his body towers over me and a shiver runs through my spine.

"I missed you Tsuma." He keeps his voice low to keep it hidden from our daughter. Sasuke tends to keep any intimate moments from Sarada, unless she uses her skills to sneak in on us.

"I missed you too Anata." I move forwards slightly to plant a soft kiss, but his hand keeps me from moving. The expression on his face is gentle, along with a smile that he only shows to me. My heart beats a tad faster and I feel my face heat from our proximity.

"I'm home." A smile breaks across my face and I wrap my arms around his neck tightly. By far this is second best birthday of my life, the first would have to be the year Sarada was born. I know a pair of dark eyes are watching from the doorway, she's spent years trying to catch one moment between us Releasing my hold on Sasuke's neck, our eyes lock again and the small smile hasn't faded from his lips. A gentle tap on my forehead causes me to gasp and my ears hear Sarada's faint chuckle.

"Happy Birthday Sakura."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating M**

* * *

The heat in the room is scorching and the tension is electric. Sasuke has my back pressed against the closed door of our bedroom and my arms are pinned above my head. My hips push towards his, dangerously taunting the already aroused Uchiha. After an evening of friends, good food and alcohol the sexual desire for each other has almost drove us insane. His lips crush against mine and his tongue forces his way into my mouth. The battle for dominance is short lived as my body is dragged away from the door to be pushed on top of the bed.

Sucking in a breath of air, Sasuke tugs at the hem of my dress tearing it away from my body. Returning the favor, I tug at his shirt with a little more force than necessary almost ripping the black fabric to shreds. A rough push causes my bed to bounce back on the bed for a moment as he takes the opening to hover over me. Sasuke's knee is nestled between my thighs touching my entrance just enough to tease me with any slight movement. Air catches in the back of my throat and I have to suppress a moan.

"Now Sakura…it's your birthday, behave so I can give you my _gift_." A fire burns in my stomach, aching for his touch and needing more. He wants me to surrender myself to him and not retaliate against any idea that he has. A lone hand moves my hand above my head once again but this time I silently agree to leave them. Fingers trail down the skin of my chest, grazing my peaks hidden under the fabric of my bra. They explore further to the waistband of my panties and my body reacts on its own, pushing my hips against his touch.

An erotic smirk is all I see before my panties are roughly ripped from my body, cool air hitting the most sensitive part of my body. A cry comes from me as a single finger traces along my slit, teasing the wet opening just enough to make my mind go fuzzy. It's been so long since he's touched me in this way, too long since we've booth met sweet release. Arching my back away from the softness of the bed, his hand never leaves but his lips are nipping at my pulse. Biting at my neck and trailing up to my own lips. Instead of kissing me, his lips barley graze my own and a smirk is still present on his lips.

My heart is hammering in my chest as his lips move down to my chest. A groan of disapproval leaves me as his hand disappears from my core, but once again fabric is ripped from my skin. The shredded bra thrown onto the floor with its mate. This carnal, animalistic Sasuke only makes me crave him even more. Never before has he taken the lead this far, normally it's softer and passionate, but this is pure need. The need of feeling each other and needing to be together.

His hand takes ahold of my breast, twisting the nipple just enough to earn a cry of pleasure from me. It's borderline painful but it only adds to the intensity, my eyes close shut as his lips continue their path down my stomach just shy of touching the beginning of my slit. Electricity is running through my veins, the fire turning into a feeling that only Sasuke could create. Taking in a deep breath his tongue comes out to trace the circle of my clit, waves of pleasure running through my spine. Moans keep falling from my lips and the movement of my hips are unpredictable as he works his way down to my opening.

"Sasuke…" I gasp between breaths and his hand disappears again from my body for a short time before I feel where it moved to. Burying my fingers into his long, raven hair as two of his own fingers begin to thrust into me. The movement of his tongue never ceases, my mind going blank as the knot in my stomach begins to tighten. The circling of his tongue is what my brain focuses on first, the movement sends sparks through my body. My hips buck against his hand causing him to moan against my sensitive skin, vibrating against the bundle of nerves. Throwing my head back, I pull even harder on his locks urging him to finish his torture. A scissoring motion causes my walls to clamp around his fingers. I'm fighting an unwinnable battle, Sasuke know that my release is just mere seconds away as he picks up the pace. The knot tightening to a painful level, pinching my eyes shut more I cry out his name and ride out the wave of pure bliss.

He takes this opportunity to remove is hand and mouth. Trying to catch my breath is pointless when I feel him swiftly enter my body. I try to stretch to accommodate the welcome intruder, but his hips are moving too fast. Using what strength I have left, I flip our position so I'm towering over him. This gives him deeper access to my core, all air leaving my lungs at the feeling. Sasuke's hand grips tightly at my waist and I notice red and purple are watching me closely, memorizing every move I make.

Grinding my hips against his, I watch as Sasuke groans my name giving me more confidence. I set a dangerously slow pace, knowing that he will roughly speed it back up. It's my turn o tease him before he regains dominance. Moving my hands to help steady me on his chest, I feel the thumping beat of his heart. It's still astonishing that I can cause this kind of raw emotion from Sasuke. Stopping my hips, my body is flipped on my stomach and he exits me leaving me groaning in frustration. His arm hooks arms my stomach and places me on my knees, we've never been like this before.

The sound of skin meeting skin fills the room and my back arches from the new feeling. A hand running up and down the curve of my spine sends goosebumps over my body. This is a new level of intimacy that I never knew existed. Fingers trail up to the base of my neck and grip my short locks tightly at the roots, lightly pulling back pure pleasure runs through my body rewarding him with a high-pitched moan. Sasuke's pace is too fast to keep up with and I feel him twitching inside of me, we're both nearing the end. Pushing my hips against his and a final tug of my hair, I tighten around him and scream his name into the evening air. Warmth fills me and Sasuke comes crashing down beside me. My knees fail me and I fall flat on my stomach breathing unevenly. Sasuke's hand reaches out to touch the skin of my back once again, wanting me to turn into his hold.

Moving my head so I can look at his face, I'm pulled gently into his hold. Our noses inches from touching. A single black eye is looking deep into my own green orbs, looking for something that he already knew the answer to. Placing a kiss on the tip of his nose, a giggle escapes from me as a deep crimson blush spreads on his face. I let my hand move to his face to brush the hair covering his left eye away, I want to see all of him. The rinnegan used to invoke fear since I learned first-hand the damage it could inflict, but now I see it was a symbol of Sasuke's redemption.

"I missed you Anata." The words are almost breathless, my throat sore from our previous activity. Swallowing roughly, Sasuke's eyes soften and his hand traces against my spine again. I know that he will leave me again in the morning, it's inevitable. This is the price we pay for peace and security. I knew when I married Sasuke that we wouldn't have a normal marriage but that doesn't mean our feelings aren't true or connected. Our beautiful daughter was proof of that. I will spend the rest of my life waiting for him if I need to, being apart isn't easy but I understand why. Tears form in the corner of my eyes and I sniffle to keep myself from letting the sob loose.

"I know Tsuma. One day….I promise…" There's conviction in his voice, if he promises that he will come home to me one day then I will wait for that day. Sarada is too young to understand the dangers and importance of her father's mission, but it's my job to ensure her that Sasuke is doing it for the better of the village and because he loves us. His lips move to my forehead pressing softly against my Yin Seal, a sob causes my body to shake. Tonight is Sasuke's last night in the village…

"I love you Sasuke." I can hear the words crack as they leave, sobs taking over my body and tears spilling from my eyes.

"And I you Sakura." His arm tightens around me pulling my face into his chest, something wet falling against the skin of my back. Only a handful of times have I witnessed Sasuke crying, his heart is aching just as much as mine is. This only confirms our connection, through our feelings and our daughter we will always be connected no matter the distance or the time apart. That's how strong and true our love is…


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this on a whim. Rated K**

* * *

Mama and I are sitting out on the porch, the March breeze blowing through our short hair. Today is mama's 50th birthday and I managed to sneak away from the Hokage's office to spend the day with her and my family. Between training with Lord Seventh and raising my two children I never have enough time to come see my parents. Papa tends to give me a hard time saying that Mama misses me, that the only way she sees me is if she watches Mikoto and Minato which isn't a lie but I know that she understands.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman Sarada." My eyes move to take in my mother's features. Small wrinkles have formed on her cheeks from years of smiling, the once bubblegum pink hair has faded to a soft baby pink but her eyes are still the same bright green shade they've always been. I've never understood why she never used her Yin Seal to keep a youthful appearance like Grandma Tsunade. Papa comes walking outside to take a seat on the bench beside mama, his eyes twinkling at her.

Papa hasn't changed much over the years; the only major change is that his raven hair has lost its shine and is slowly fading to grey. His rinnegan is still hidden but the purple eye still sends a wave of fear through most ninja. Boruto received the biggest threat when he asked papa for my hand, good thing mama was there or I might've never been married. My mother and father's relationship is strange and I'll never be able to completely understand it.

"Mama, papa can I ask you something?" A nod from my parents lets me know that they are curious.

"When did you know that you two were meant to be together? Uncle Naruto and Uncle Kakashi have only told me small pieces of your past, but I want to know." A blush covers her face and pap clears his throat at the question. For twenty years I've wondered how my parents came to be husband and wife. They are complete opposites in every sense of the phrase. Mama is like spring and papa is like winter, they hid any sort of affection for each other from me up until recently.

"Your mother never stopped loving despite all of the evil things I did."

"There was no other man for me Sarada. Your father was the only one I could ever love the way I do. After the war, it took a long time for your father and I to reconnect but that's when we knew." Their eyes meet and a spark fills the air around us. My parents are truly a mystery, but I wouldn't change it for the world. The ringing of the doorbell catches all over our attention and mama goes to move from her seat only to be stopped by papa. Watching as he moves inside, her eyes soften even more and look at me with such love.

"Your father and I are you proud of you. No matter what obstacles were thrown in your way, you pushed through and made it to your goal. In a way you completely encompass the will of the original Team 7. Determined like your Uncle Naruto, strong like your father and brilliant like me. It's no wonder you were able to acquire the Yin Seal and the Mangekyo Sharingan before you turned twenty." My mother's words of praise bring tears to my eyes and I jump from my seat to wrap my arms around her small figure. Her grip around me tightens to a crushing pressure, reminding me of the time when I was younger asking about pap.

"Your squishing me mama." Her giggle remains the same and we break apart from each other, offering my hand to help her. The smaller, paler hand clutches mine tightly and I lead her into the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata are hugging my children, who resemble the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan well. Mikoto looks very similar to my late grandmother but she has my mother's eyes while Minato has Boruto's blond spikey hair but dark blue eyes.

"Ah Naruto, Hinata you made it." My mother's voice has a songlike quality to it as she pulls away and leans close to my papa. Boruto wraps an arm around me and places a quick, hidden kiss on my cheek. I watch as our parents interact, they move in perfect sync with each other in a way that only lifelong friends could do. A pair of lips are close to my ear and my cheeks heat up after I notice my papa's eyes locked on us.

"Have you told them yet?" It's barely a whisper but an eyebrow raises after reading the lips of my idiot husband. I wanted to wait till after lunch to tell everyone but now it's time.

"Sarada and I have something we want to share with you." All attention is one us when it should be on mama, swallowing the lump in my throat I straighten my posture.

"You're going to be grandparents again." My mother and mother in-law's eyes light up and they move over to hug us both. Even though it's a shock, my papa has a smile plastered on his face. He may not have been the best father since he was gone for most of my life, but he is the best grandfather a child could ask for.

"Mama, we've decided that if it's a girl we will name her Sakura…" Tears of pure joy run down my mother's face as I hold her. A few tears of my own fall and my heart beats faster than it should, I will always be a mama's girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated K**

 **Just a little something that popped into my head for Sarada's Birthday**

* * *

"Sarada! Breakfast is ready." My voice carries to her room as I hear rushed footsteps tromping down the stairs. Setting the plate down on the table, I motion for Sasuke to go hide in the laundry room. We decided that we would surprise her with his arrival. Lately she's been missing her father like crazy and wanting to spar with him. So, we set up a surprise party at the Uchiha training fields with her Team 7 and the retired Team 7, Tsunade decided to tag along as well.

"I over slept Mama." She's rubbing her eyes under the red frames and I can't help but giggle, for a tough chunin she sure does have her cute moments. There's a hint of disappointment on her face when she looks around the room.

"It's your birthday, you're allowed to sleep in." Passing a plate to her I clear my throat and take a seat across from her, but she's failed to notice the extra plate setting.

"Have you heard from Papa?" Fighting the smirk growing on my lips, I shrug my shoulders and the door opens revealing Sasuke. Our daughter drops her chopsticks and takes off running to her father, wrapping her small arms around his shoulders. Even though she's seventeen Sasuke can bring out her inner child. Sasuke returns the embrace with his one good arm and a small smile on his lips. The moment ends once Sarada realizes that I was hiding this from her.

"Mama! You knew this whole time!" Giggling as she bounces back to her seat, Sasuke takes the spot next to her with the smile still on his face.

"Of course I did, but where's the fun in telling you?" She huffs and continues to eat her breakfast. Sasuke and I lock eyes for a moment making my heart flutter. After all these years together, he still makes my heart and stomach flutter.

"After breakfast, your mother and I have a surprise for you." Her face turns red, her eating hurries as if this is the only day Sasuke will be home. Little does she know that he's going to be home for a while.

"Why are we here?" Sarada sounds confused and looks around at the clearing, only to stop in her tracks as she sees everyone grouped together. Boruto is the first to spot her and comes running, he's turned into a second Naruto. Some days when I see him around the village I have to take a second glance. Much to my husband's dislike, Sarada and Boruto have become quite close over the past two years. Sarada tried to deny the fact but Sasuke and I knew better.

"Happy Birthday Sarada!" His arms wrap around her and spin her in a circle, a grimace on Sasuke's face. Mitsuki and Naruto are watching with awe in their eyes. Eventually making it to group, Tsunade wraps my daughter in a death grip hug.

"My little Sarada is all grown." Tsunade has been like a second grandmother to Sarada. She's even been teaching her medical ninjutsu behind my back since Sarada was too afraid that I wouldn't have enough time. Such a silly child.

"To answer your question, we figured we could have a group sparring day." Sasuke answers her earlier question and the twinkle in her eyes fills me with pure joy.

"Team 7 vs Team 7, ironic I think. Tsunade and Sai will be the judges, Kakashi is a free for all." Naruto chimes while smacking his son on the back.

"You complained about not sparing with your Papa enough, well now you get to spar with all of us." Planting my hands on my hips, the three younger shinobi looks around at the seasoned Jonin. With those words our children take off into the trees and out of sight, looks like a game of cat and mouse. Naruto removes his cloak and tosses it to Sai, I look at both of them with amusement in my eyes.

"They didn't even listen to the rules. Looks like anything is on the table." A smirk from both of my boys we take off into the trees to find our children.

"Mama, this isn't fair!" My daughter is screaming as we all watch her spar against Sasuke. Naruto was able to take Boruto and Mitsuki gave me a run for my money, eventually he won our match. We decided to let the birthday girl have some fun and go against a real challenge, the rinnegan. Her Sharingan already has three tomoes so it should be slightly easier to go against her father, add in her brute strength then she might have chance.

"You're the one who wanted to spar with your Papa." We all start laughing and two figures approach us, Hinata and Himawari. My sweet Himawari comes to sit between my legs and I play with her dark hair.

"Wow Sara is so strong. Even stronger than big brother." I smile and tickle her sides but Boruto sends a glare over to his little sister. A wave of heat hits us and we all move back to avoid getting burned, Himawari almost slipping from my hold. Uchiha's are known for their fire power, but the two clashing together is destructive.

Sarada takes a knee to catch her breath and Sasuke stops all movement. Our daughter shoots up a hand in defeat and falls flat on her butt. She gave it her all but Sasuke has more chakra than she ever will. The young ninjas take this as a sign to bombard their friend as Sasuke takes a seat between Naruto and I. Our children are the next generation of ninja. The peace we fought for and won will only be preserved as they continue to grow and learn, no doubt those three will be the next generation of Sannin and shape the village even more.

"I've decided to take Sarada as my apprentice when she turns twenty." Sasuke smiles and I lean against his shoulder. Her dream has always been to Hokage and to be a different ninja than her father. It seems that she's succeeded.

"Boruto sent a Hawk asking me to refer him to Anbu around that same time. He wants to train with me until he meets his goal." Naruto's smile only increases.

"Mitsuki asked to come train with me at the Hospital. But the other day Sarada asked about the Yin Seal. It seems that Team 7 has a bright future ahead of them." All of our eyes move back to the three chunin that are laughing and talking over their next mission. No doubt we all see the same thing, a flashback of our youth. They have inherited our will of fire and I can't wait to see how far they will go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: T**

* * *

My body aches as I walk into my apartment, the eerie silence makes me want to curl into bed even more. The past few days have left me completely exhausted. After battling against Kido and finding that Sasuke had disappeared has left me anxiously waiting again. Even though Kakashi sensei told me to take a few days to recover and relax, I ignored him and went straight back to my clinic. Something in me knows that if I just sit around and wait then Sasuke will never come, but if I keep myself busy I won't have time to miss him too much.

Tossing off my hospital clothes, I reach for my civilian clothes and enjoy the comfort. Too bad Ino said she was swinging by or I would curl in my bed with a medical scroll. A swift knock, followed by the door opening lets me know that the loud blonde is here. She's been checking on me since we came back from Kido's hideout, no doubt worried about me since she knew that Sasuke had been there.

"Oh Sakura, I have a surprise for you." I can't help but roll my eyes at her. My feet carry me to the living room only to stop abruptly as I see the Sake bottle in her hand. This was Ino's solution to a bad day, she spent too much time with Lady Tsunade. After the war I only drank a few times and the Uzumaki wedding was one of them.

"Alcohol is not a surprise Ino." I scold her as I plop down on the couch beside her. Over the years I've learned not to argue with her about certain things and this is one of them. The small glass is filled with the clear liquid and I can already feel the burning sensation on my throat. A blue eye twinkles at me urging me to consume, which I unfortunately take.

"There you go, now we need to talk about the elephant in the room." Taking another sip, I lean back against the arm of the couch so I can look at her better. She takes the same pose and our eyes are locked on each other, blue clashing with green.

"What is it Ino?" Curling my knees closer to my chest, I feel my heart tighten a little more. It doesn't take a genius to know what she's implying.

"Sakura, I love you as my sister. I'm just worried about you. You've always been here waiting on Sasuke. Since his journey you've only heard from him once now. So I guess the only reason why I bring this up is because I love you, but why are you still waiting?" My heart pulls even more, I should be used to that very question. Naruto knows better than to ask me, along with Kakashi sensei. To me there's never been anyone else and there never will be anyone else.

"We've been through so much that was meant to tear us apart and yet it didn't. After their final battle, I knew that Sasuke was back with us…All I ever wanted to save Sasuke from the darkness and help him heal. I may have had selfish reason behind it when I was a genin, but I was still a child then. I'll wait as long as I have…love is a funny thing." I take sips of my beverage between sentences and let my eyes drift to the hardwood. A sense of warmth spreading through my chest most likely from the alcohol.

"Sasuke sure is one lucky guy to have someone like you to love him. He's just as dense as Naruto sometimes." Laughter erupts from both of us before we top off our glasses again. Talking with Ino does help, a nice distraction from reality.

A few hours later and emptying the large bottle, I wave goodbye to Ino as she walks down the outdoor stairs. My cheeks are hot and my mind is slightly fuzzy from the alcohol but at least for an hour I didn't think of Sasuke. It was a welcomed distraction but now I'm alone once again in my apartment. How does he endure the silence while he's traveling? Doesn't it get lonely without having a companion? These are the thoughts that randomly pop into the front of my mind while I'm working or trying to fall asleep.

Another knock on the door breaks my thoughts, Ino must've decided to come back. Moving to open the door and my entire body stills as I see who's on my doorstep. A black cloak covers the figure and raven locks completely cover his left eye, Sasuke is here. I can't help but gasp and let my eyes widen even more.

"Sasuke…come in." I step aside to allow him enough room to enter before closing the door. A sense of anger washes through me followed by a wave of happiness. Why didn't he come back home after rounding up those henchmen? He knew that I was in danger but decided to help from the shadows. The alcohol is clouding my judgement as I move to him and land a good, chakra free, punch to his chest.

"Why didn't you come back? You could've made sure that I was okay for fucks sake!" My hand winds back up but this time a lone hand stops my movement. Thinking on my feet, my left hand shoves him away from me. The space between us lets me take in his appearance even more, Sasuke towers over me now and there's a slight exhaustion to his face. Always being on guard can do that to someone. Sadness washes over me and my current condition makes it feel a hundred time worse.

"Naruto and I have missed you. The least you could do is fucking write us!" My arms cross over my chest as I try to calm myself. He doesn't deserve me yelling at him this late at night, especially after his long journey home. Sasuke is the one to close the distance and now he's just a foot away from me, an electric shock runs through my body at the closeness.

"Are you done?" His voice is deeper than I remember and it makes the shock intensify. I let my eyes lock with his, a hint of purple is visible under the veil of black. That eye still causes me to feel fear, not as much as it used to though. Nodding my head in response, I can't help but let my eyes drift down again.

"I didn't come back immediately because there was still something I had to do. Sakura, you are a better medic than Lady Tsunade so I knew you would be okay. Writing is hard to do when I'm traveling between lands and dimensions." I can't help but let my jaw drop slightly, Sasuke just smirks at my reaction and closes the distance between us. I try to step away but my back is pressed against the wall, my cheeks feel red hot and my mind is going blank.

"I missed you Sakura, did you doubt that I did?" That's when everything goes dark around us, his lips are pressed against mine. It's soft and warm, like coming home after a long mission. My arms reach up to wrap around his neck to pull him closer to me. His lips form a smirk during our kiss before he pulls away, his forehead resting against mine. I've waited so long for him to come home, to come home to me but I never thought it would be like this. Our eyes stay locked on each other and the silence is welcomed now as we take each other in.

"Are you staying?" It takes me a moment to gain the courage to ask the question, too afraid that he'll disappear as fast as he appeared. This breaks us away from each other but not too far, nerves start to take over. My thumbs pull at the hem of my shirt and another smirk is plastered on his face.

"Ah." Pulling him by the sleeve, we enter my bedroom and I vanish into the bathroom long enough to change into his night clothes. My feet pace on the cold tile trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. One minute I'm drinking with Ino trying the next Sasuke shows up to my apartment. There's no turning back now, just beyond this door Sasuke is standing in my bedroom waiting for me. Splashing cold water on my face and wipe it on my towel, now or never.

My heart stops at the sight before me, Sasuke is sitting on my bed holding the framed picture of Team 7. He seems to notice my entering and returns the picture to my nightstand, climbing under the covers I lift them to have him join me. We both lay on our sides, our eyes locking on each other.

"I'm home, Sakura." My heart skips a beat and a warm smile comes to my lips. Moving my hand out to move the hair from his face, my thumb skims across his cheek.

"Welcome home Sasuke." His hand reaches up to mine and interlocks our fingers. Tomorrow will be the time to talk everything through, for now I'm going to enjoy having Sasuke home with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated K**

 **I was too tired to realize I didn't spell check the last one...oops...**

 **The Sakura version will be up sometime tonight or tomorrow**

* * *

My eyes are closed as I meditate in the back yard of our home, Sarada's chakra is coming closer and closer to my spot. For the past week weeks since her fifteenth birthday I've noticed that there's been something on her mind. Sakura encouraged me to ask her myself, but I'm going to wait for her to come to me. Eventually it will bother her enough it will come out, she's gained that quality from her mother. I hear her move to sit across from me and I don't need to open my eyes to know that face she's making.

"Papa?" Sarada keeps her voice quiet and I take in another deep breath. Since I've been home for a year now, she's learned that I'm not one for long conversations. The silence in the Uchiha house is a pleasant one but there are nights when the women in my life won't let that happen.

"Hn." While she's still learning about me, I'm still learning her tendencies as well. My daughter is a perfect mixture between Sakura and I. She inherited the Uchiha bloodline and her mother's strength, both of our intellects and for the luck of my sanity Sarada has Sakura's personality.

"Can I ask you something?" I let my right eye peak open so I can get a good look at her. Her face is flushed even though she's trying to mediate along with me. I let both of my eyes open completely, her eyes widen even more.

"Ah." Sarada's eyes drop to the ground and she fiddles with the hem of her shirt. Just like her mother used to when she would get nervous around me. Smirking just enough to see her jump in her seat.

"When did you know that you loved mama?" My smirk drops and her face goes blank, why was she asking me something like that? I never expected my daughter to ask me that kind of question, Sakura is the person she is supposed to go for this. When did I know for sure that I loved Sakura? A small chuckle leaves my lips which only confuses the young girl more.

"Your mother was annoying as a genin, always declaring her feelings for me." The day I woke on the bridge after Haku attacked us, she was there crying over me. It had been so long since anyone had cried for me, for a moment I was able to push my revenge to the back of my mind.

"She was always quick to cry and I always felt like I needed to protect her." Sarada's eyes lock onto mine as I continue my small speech. For years I never truly knew how I felt about Sakura, our entire Chunin exam only made the feelings grow painfully. The night I left her broke both of us.

"You know enough of my past to know that I left your mother and Uncle Naruto for quite some time." Her small head nods in response and her mouth is cracked slightly open. She's holding onto every word I say waiting for more.

"Every time I saw your mother while I was gone, I was in shock of her growth. Out of the three of us your mother grew the most. During the war she shocked even me at her monster strength and we all fought together for the first time in so long. Your mother's determination to protect us was much stronger than ever. She made a few stupid mistakes." Charging at Madara was the most reckless things I've ever witnessed her do. Then she saved me from the desert dimension collapsing into my hold, my chest filled with a sense of warmth that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"In the end you were able to save everyone though papa." She cuts in and sounds like a child. Her voice has a sense on disbelief, chuckling again I lean closer to her.

"In the end yes, but before that I hurt your mother very badly. She confessed to loving me again, but I was so far into the darkness all I could do was insult her and place her in a genjutsu." Anger flashes on my child's face and I can almost feel the punch she wants to deliver. I've been on the wrong side of a Sakura's fists many times and each time it gets worse.

"Papa…Mama was annoying?"

"Let me finish, when your mother found us after Uncle Naruto punched me back into the light I realized how naive I had been. Your mother is the only woman who I could ever have those feelings for, even though we had hurt each other so many times we didn't let it tear our feelings apart. When I left for my journey I knew that I loved your mother." Her dark orbs turn into the size of saucers from learning the deep secret of her father. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish for just a moment earning another laugh from me.

"What I'm saying is that I've always loved your mother, I just didn't know I was in love with her until Naruto beat me into a pulp." A huge smile plasters on her sweet face and a stray tear falls down her cheeks. This is the most we've talked about a sensitive topic like this, it is actually heartwarming. Her eyes dart over to the back door to reveal Sakura, the clinic must've been slow today. No matter how many times I look at her my heart still swells with pride and love, that pink hair has burned an imprint into my brain along with those piercing green eyes. Not to mention the way she selflessly cares for others. But the thing that sticks the most is when she smiles and tells me she loves me, many nights on my long journey that's all I would dream of.

Looking back at my daughter again, a smirk covers my face. Nothing is more annoying then something that's always on your mind and won't go away no matter how hard you try.

"Yes, annoying." With that Sarada jumps from her seat and takes off to her mother, rising from my seat I move over to see the most important woman of my life. My annoying, pink haired, easy to cry wife….which I wouldn't change for the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated K**

* * *

After a long day at the clinic I finally get to remove my heels, today was more demanding for some unknown reason. I hear noise coming from the living room which means Sarada is home from training. Sasuke must be gone for the day because he hates when the television is too loud. Lately Sarada has been acting strange, normally Boruto would be right behind her most days and he would stay till dinner, but he's been absent for a few weeks. My motherly intuition lets me know that there's something going on between the two of them. Knowing my daughter, she wants to ignore any feelings she has, which she gets from her father, but a large part of is confused on why she's feeling this way. Sasuke told me that Uchiha's love deeply and I can see what he meant.

Moving into the room, I see my daughter thrown across the couch almost dramatically. Very in Sarada like. My brows narrow at the scene and I sit down next to her on the open spot. A pair of dark eyes look up at me in defeat, another characteristic not known by my daughter.

"What's wrong Sarada?" I let my voice soften and I reach out to pull her close. Since she's been a teenager we haven't had quality time together and with her father home the small time is cut in half. Her face leans on my shoulder and a deep sigh escapes from her.

"When and how did you know you loved Papa?" The question causes my eyes to widen slightly, for her to ask such a question is shocking. Sarada has never turkey brought up the topic of romantic love. Having the attention of a boy or having feelings for a boy is shocking yet I knew it was coming. I've witnessed how her and Boruto have interacted and looked at each other. It reminds me of Sasuke and I while we traveled except we had years of history behind us.

"Sarada…" Her name rolls off my tongue and I stare down at the ground in wonder. Where should I start? Should I start back to when I was six or when I was sixteen and we never saw eye to eye…

"Mama I already asked Papa, I just want to know your side." A smile covers my lips and I wrap my arms tighter around her growing frame. She already knows Sasuke's side, which means I have to fill in any blanks of our past.

"Hmm, let's see. Well I've had feelings for your father since I was a child. He was the cool silent type that most girls love and fall for. Your Aunt Ino and I fought over your dad until the war started." Our genin days were full of arguing and bickering over his attention, looking back on it now it was pathetic. It's no wonder why Sasuke called me annoying when I was younger but now I know it has a different meaning behind it.

"I tried so hard to get your father's attention, to get him to acknowledge me as a teammate. Our first mission was a disaster and I thought your father had died. I cried so hard despite being on an important mission, your father is the pro at making me cry like an idiot." I can't help but laugh at my last sentence. Most of the time I've cried, Sasuke was the reason. Not all of the times were bad, like the day he asked me to marry him or the day he told me he loved me, but there have been rough times too. Sarada wiggles from my arms and moves so we can look at each other, her eyes almost turning red.

"Then why do you love him?" The words come off almost in disgust from the statement. She's gotten my personality for sure, a little too hot headed. Patting the top of her head I cock my head to the side smiling at her.

"Let me finish Sarada. After our first Chunin Exam I decided that I wasn't going to be in your father and Uncle's shadow anymore. I still worried for him more and more each day, I even jumped in front of Gaara to protect your father. The odds of me being severely injured were high but I didn't care as long as I protected your father…" Sarada knows all of this, we never wanted to keep the past from her.

"The night your father left…I waited for him on the main road, knowing that he was going to leave. My heart broke into pieces that night trying to persuade him into staying with us, with me. But it was for the better that he left. After that all I wanted was to save him from the darkness and bring him back home. It took a long time…" My heart tightens during my words and I have to take a deep breath in fighting back the memories. Tears are starting to build in the corner of my eyes, these memories always tend to cause this reaction.

"Your father was only slipping further and further into the darkness, I couldn't take it anymore. There was one point when I tried to kill your father thinking it was the only way to save him, I'm glad that I didn't succeed." A small smile comes to my lips after my last part. Even back then the real Sasuke was still there, just stuck on his avenging. It took him losing an arm to come back to us.

"During the war, there was a moment when your father caught me from falling out after using most of my reserves. Our eyes locked onto each other and I could see that he wasn't completely lost. Later I begged him not to leave us again and confessed that I loved him, but I was being 'annoying'." Sarada's eyes widen at the word, so Sasuke must've said the same thing. That's always been his favorite word to describe me. Something that's always on your mind tends to be annoying so Sasuke is annoying too.

"Then you know that I found your father and Uncle almost dead from blood loss, while I was healing him he apologized for everything. That's when my heart came back together, and he came back home to us. Remember when I told you what's better than a kiss?" She nods quickly and touches her forehead. It's Sasuke's way of telling us he loves us in his own way, the Uchiha way.

"That's when I knew that my years of loving him hadn't been for nothing. Sarada, I've always loved your father. There has only ever been your father, it took years of hardship for us finally understand each other. No matter what we go through, what we've been through, your father and I have each other to count on. I know deep in my heart that he loves me, even though he doesn't say it often, his actions prove his true feelings." There's a small tear that rolls down my cheek and I see my daughters eye water also. I know my answer isn't detailed enough for her to understand but her love is different than ours. Boruto is here to protect her and would do anything for her, I've seen how he looks at her when she's not paying attention.

"Mama…Boruto umm…" Her cheeks turn red to match the color of her shirt, a fit of giggles come from me and I wrap my arms around her again.

"I know, I'm your mother. It's your father you should worry about." Mentioning Sasuke causes her to tense up against me. The front door opens and Sarada goes running towards the man of my life. Sasuke must've ended training early, good because I've missed him the past few days. The site before me is enough for me to melt. My daughter is looking at her father in amazement but Sasuke's eyes are locked onto me as he turns towards me. There's a spark in his dark orbs, the spark that only I have ever seen. He moves over to me and places a chaste kiss on the crown of my head, Sarada only blushes harder from the scene and my own face turns red. Sasuke Uchiha can certainly be annoying, but I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
